All I Want Is To Love You
by degrassibear
Summary: Eli loves Clare even in the most unconvinent ways.  Love is crazy.  Sometimes it hurts.  But that's love right?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So I was written by random-girl123 who asked me to write this story so it is for her. I hope you guys all like it and please leave a review? I took this idea but I added a little twist so random girl I really hope you like it? I love you all! And please leave a review!

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare Edwards. I watched her ass shift in her seat as the black lace of her panties stuck out from her tan skinny jeans. She was wearing it with a pink button up top and an undershirt cut low enough to tease me with a view of the tops of her breasts. I hated when she dressed like this. It showed every fucking guy what I wanted to keep to myself. Her body.

Clare Edwards. I loved this girl. I loved her like hell. She was beautiful and witty and insightful and smart and a sexy as hell. She was everything I could ever want yet I could not have her.

Our story is crazy. Clare is mine. Well she is in a way like I am hers. I met Clare when I was in kindergarten. I fell on the playground and Clare came over to me and cupped my face. She kiss my cheek and smiled before running off. I fell in love with Clare Edwards that day and I will be in love with her forever.

The problem was I could not be with Clare. I tried. We dated for a few weeks but it was all bad. She was teased in Church for bringing a hell bent kid with her. She wasn't popular in Christian club because I never agreed with the topics. Clare was out of my league and I learned that the hard way.

Clare didn't like this. She wanted to be with me but I would not allow her that. I loved Clare and I wouldn't sit back and let people tease her until she would cry herself to sleep in my arms every night. So I let her go.

The night we broke up Clare came to me. She told me if we couldn't see each other in school fine. She asked if we could just keep us a secret. I told her we couldn't make it work because I wanted her to be mine and I couldn't watch her smile and laugh and have no contact. She told me how I could have contact. I didn't like it but I loved Clare.

At the end of English class I got up from my desk and made a bolt for the door. Clare bumped into me as we tried to fit through the door. Her books fell to the floor and she groaned, "Eli!"

I chuckled, "Watch it short ass."

I was the jackass bullying Clare because I loved her and this was all I had of her. Did that make me an ass? Yes. Did I care? No.

A/N: Short opener and I know the plot sounds a little hazing but I promise the story line will become more obvious next chapter! If I get enough reviews for a next chapter?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you guys all so much for the fantastic reviews! I know the plot seems kind of hazy so I will do my best to clear it up okay? I love you guys and thank you for supporting me! **This is the opening in Clare's perspective and then we will jump into the actual story okay? I love you guys!**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Elijah Goldsworthy. I could feel his gaze on my back as we sat in English class. I loved the dark haired boy sitting behind me. He used to be my boyfriend until things got ugly. It wasn't ugly between Eli and me; in fact things were perfect between us. It was everyone else that had a problem with it.

Eli and I had an amazing relationship. We loved each other and we always had fun hanging out. The problem was Eli disappointed my friends and family. No one wanted me to be with Eli. They all thought he was a low life and my parents forbid me to see him. I told Eli to forget it what they said and we should just keep dating but Eli would not have that. He told me he loved me and so we needed to stop seeing each other for the good of my future and happiness and comfort. The whole thing was bullshit.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

_**Flashback:**_

"_Clare we can't do this anymore…" He said as he looked regretfully in my eyes._

_I shot my head up towards him, "Eli you can't be serious! You're really going to let what they think ruin this?" I took his hands in mine only to have his hands ripped away from me._

"_Look Clare, I love you but I can't hurt you like this. I know it bothers you that you're friends and your parents hate me. I'm not stupid Clare. I'm doing this for you…." He trailed off but there was more too this. He may think he's protecting me but he's hurting me with these words._

_I shook my head, "No Eli don't do this…please?"_

_Eli groaned, "Don't look at me like that Clare, things will be better this way…." Eli took my hands before giving me a last loving kiss and walking away._

_Before he could get out the door I called out, "Wait!"_

_Eli turned around and I smirked, "I have a plan?"_

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I remembered that night well. Eli thought sneaking around wouldn't work. If neither of us dated for the remainder of high school he thought people may start to question things. So as a sort of form of extra cover up I told Eli he should bully me. Light stuff of course, nothing major just too keep people off of our scent. So far it worked well. We told the kids at school Eli hated me because I broke up with him. I hated telling the lie but sneaking around could be hot at times.

Eli and I had our ways of talking though….

Once the class bell rang Eli and I made a dash for the door. He bumped into me and knocked all my books down, "Watch it short ass." He spit coldly but I could not miss the little smirk he gave me before nodding his head to the ground and walking off.

A coupled people helped me grab my books but what I was after was the folded piece of paper with the word "Clare" written in a fancy cursive.

On the inside of the paper it was colored with all the flowers I love and I blushed. Eli must have taken all period drawing this and in the middle it read, "I love your adorable shortness and please bring your sexy ass to the back of Morty at lunch? I like those panties you were wearing, let's see if I can get them off of you. Love Eli"

A/N: Secret sex in Morty if I get a lot of reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Thank you guys all so much for the reviews! I hope I cleared the plot all up for you guys, I know it was a little confusing at first, so I am sorry about that. Anyways, send me some recommendations if you have any and thank you all for the reviews!

(I will have special thank you section back one I get far along to have regular story reviewers and those people will be recognized in this section)

**DEGRASSI CANNON RP GROUP LOOKING FOR MEMEBERS. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED SEND A MESSAGE ON THE PAGE noworneverroleplay(dot)tumblr(dot)com , guys check it out, it's going to be great!**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Once the bell for lunch rang everyone rushed out of the door before the teacher could give the homework assignment. The teacher just rolled her eyes, "Kids…"

I smiled up at her before taking my bag and pulling it over my shoulder. A blush covered my cheeks as I walked out of the room thinking about Eli and what we were going to do in his hearse.

"Hey Clare, are you coming to Jesus Club?" A guy from my Church asked as I walked by him in the hall.

"No um not today." I smiled at him weakly before walking away. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't say anything or ask about why I was skipping.

"Wait why not?" He called after me as he jogged up to my side.

Crap. I used my hand to fix my bangs as I continued to walk down the hall, "I just can't today…."

He wasn't letting me off that easily, "You didn't come last week either. Listen Clare I know things with your parents are tough but I think we should talk rather then you walking away from God, I-"

"You don't know anything about my parents!" I snapped. Everyone in the hallway froze and stared at me. I clutched the back of my neck awkwardly, "I'm sorry I have to go…" And I ran off to Morty.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

I stood in front of the back of Morty and I was about to knock when a black sleeved arm with rigged fingers reached out and pulled me into the hearse, "Eli!" I squealed once we were inside but Eli just pressed his lips to mine and began to kiss me with urge.

I tangled my fingers into Eli's hair and tugged as we kissed.

Eli pushed my back onto the floor of the hearse so he could crawl up my body. Eli ripped his lips from mine causing me to whimper but his lips reattached my neck.

"We don't have a lot of time"

"Let's just get to the good stuff"

We both breathed heavily and tried to talk but it didn't work. The hearse got really hot as Eli began to unbutton my top.

Eli kissed my chest once the shirt was off but I knew we didn't have a lot of time for foreplay or anything, "E-Eli….we have to hurry…mmmm" I groaned as he pulled off my bra and kneaded my breasts in his hands.

"I'm sorry about earlier I just want to make it up to you…" Eli panted before stripping my of the rest of my clothing. I hated being rushed like this but given the situation we could only really do this during school because our parents knew about the 'break up'.

I flipped us so I could strip Eli. I ripped his shirt open and the buttons went flying, "Eli I'm sorry!"

Eli chuckled, "I have another shirt in here don't worry about it just UH!"

I pressed my lips to his abdomen and sucked on it. Eli groaned and bucked up his hips. I giggled before tugging off his jeans and boxers.

Eli flipped us again before pinning my arms up over my head and kissing my body, "Are you sure about this?" He panted before pressing more hot kisses down my pale stomach.

"Yes please just…." I didn't have the energy to finish my sentence so I just moaned, "Mmm…"

Eli smiled as he continued to shower my body with kisses. Eli finally released my arms, "We don't have a lot of time…"

I nodded, "Just make love to me Eli…."

"Can you hand me a condom?" I saw the box sitting next to me so I fished one out and handed it to Eli.

Eli chuckled before rolling on the condom. I sat up on my elbows so I could watch him do it. Eli rolls his eyes, "I really did like these by the way…" Eli held up my black panties, "Can I keep them?"

"ELI!" I smacked his chest.

"I love you Clare." He pressed a kiss to my lips and I clung to his neck, kissing him deeper, "I love you too." I whispered as I wrapped my legs around his hips.

Eli pushed himself into me causing us both to moan, "Mmm…"

His rough hands slipped down my soft stomach so he could hold up the small of my back and hit a deeper angle. As he continued to thrust I kissed his neck because I knew how much he liked that.

"Shit Clare…" He moaned as I sucked hard leaving a big hickey, but I knew I had makeup to cover it for him.

"Faster….please…." I begged as Eli speed up his thrusts.

Eli's fast thrusts brought me closer and closer to my breaking point. Eli began to rub my clit with his fingers and it was too much to handle, "Eli!" I cried out.

He knew I was almost there so Eli rubbed me faster, "Come on Clare, just let go…"

I clutched Eli's shoulders, "Harder…."

Eli moved his hips harder and harder into mine and I couldn't take it anymore. I squeezed his shoulders hard, "Eli!"

"Clare!" He cried out and we released the same time. As we both came down from our highs Eli pulled out of me causing a slight pain between my legs. Eli pulled me tight to his body, "I hate that we have to hide…."

I nodded into his chest, "I know, I vote we get back together."

Eli sighed, "We can't….maybe we could go somewhere this summer? A camp or a university class or something?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'd like that."

Eli pressed a kiss to my damp messy curls, "God I miss just being us."

"I do too…" I sighed.

Eli gave me a weak smile, "You should get to class."

"I could say the same to you." I giggled.

Eli rolled his eyes, "Skipping."

"Can I come?" I asked.

"No can do Clare, your education matters, now go, I'll call you tonight." Eli kissed my cheek and I got out of the car and went back to class.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I fixed up my hair as I looked at myself in the mirror. Clare and I had a Skype date tonight. Her parents were out of the house and mine were God knows where so it was the perfect night to do this.

I was dressed in my emerald green button up Clare bought me for Christmas and my back skinny jeans with a back tie.

I went to my computer and saw Clare's username come up. She was online. I requested a video chat and it went right through. Clare's webcam came on and it showed Clare. In nothing but her panties and a towel around her head.

Clare turned her head and saw me on the video screen, "Eli!"

A/N: Who wants a sexy Skype chat?

**DEGRASSI CANNON RP GROUP LOOKING FOR MEMEBERS. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED SEND A MESSAGE ON THE PAGE noworneverroleplay(dot)tumblr(dot)com , guys check it out, it's going to be great!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! 43 reviews already! Guys thank you so much and please keep it up! I love the reviews, they make me so happy! **I have a new story up called Make Me Forget. I'm not sure if it will be a one-shot but I have ideas for another chapter, I just need reviews to decide….?**

Special Shout Outs:

_DegrassiMyObsession_

_Julia_

_poisoncade_

_g-hope-love-life_

_MadameDegrassi4587_

_.You_

_ANAHI'Simagnation_

_KitKat0219_

_degrassiluver15_

_eclaregoldsworthy_

_random-girl123_

_TVIsMyDrug4_

_iloveEclare3496_

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Eli!" I shrieked when I saw his face on my video chat. I thought I turned that thing off!

Eli smirked, "You look sexy."

I blushed and wrapped a towel around my breasts, "H-Hi."

Eli chuckled, "Don't be embarrassed Clare, I've seen those fantastic breasts before…"

My blush deepened, "Can we not talk about this again?"

"Actually I was hoping I could convince you to lose the towels….maybe the panties to…" Eli whispered.

I raised an eyebrow, "So what, I just sit here naked while you watch fully clothed? That's not a fair trade."

"And if I stripped to? Is that fair enough?" Eli asked.

I thought about it. Eli and I had never done anything like this before and I had to say it was turning me on a little bit.

Eli raised an eyebrow, "So what will it be? To strip or not to strip?"

"Strip please…" I whispered.

Eli chuckled, "That means you too Edwards, lose the panties."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Once your naked I'll think about it."

Eli blushed lightly as he removed his clothes. I giggled as he took of his pants, "I feel so lucky I have you as my personal stripper."

Eli stared at me with his boxers on, "Ladies first?"

I shook my head and removed the towel from around my breasts, "On the count of three?"

"One." He said.

"Two." I blushed.

"Three!" And we both removed our underwear.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I smiled when I saw Clare in her fully naked glory. I had to say I felt kind of weird skyping naked but I loved seeing Clare naked. Clare lay back against her pillows and she pulled the laptop on her snow white stomach so her breasts took up a lot of the screen.

I felt myself getting hard and I knew I needed to cover my dick so I propped my laptop up on my stomach.

Clare blushed, "So…."

I chuckled, "You look gorgeous. I was hoping to ask you something though."

"What?" Clare asked.

Clare and I only had a few more months of the school year. I reached into my desk and pulled out a pamphlet for a summer exploration of writing styles class being offered at UCL for high school students. I held it up on the screen, "It's a writing styles course. We have to write a sample essay and it's kind of expensive but we could spend our summer in California together with dorm rooms and no parents…?"

Clare smiled, "Eli that sounds great!"

"Good, because I have a proposition." I said.

"Okay what is it?" Clare asked.

"Come over and we could work on our essays?" I asked.

"Now?" Clare looked at her door nervously.

I shook my head, "No, I was thinking over the weekend, my parents will be gone, we could stay in and order pizza?"

Clare smiled, "That sounds nice…"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Eli and I had been skyping for a while and I was getting cold. Eli had been sweet talking me for a while and it really was turning me on.

"Are you getting wet Clare…" He whispered.

I blushed, "Uh…"

Eli smirked, "If you were here I'd pin you down on my bed and eat you out until you couldn't take it anymore."

The thought of that made me blush. Eli pushed his laptop back and I could see his errection sticking up in all its glory, "See Clare, I want you…"

"Eli…" I whimpered at the sight.

Eli's hand gripped himself and he began to jerk himself off. "What are you doing?" I shrieked.

Eli chuckled, "Nothing you haven't seen before Clare…"

I blushed, but I was jealous Eli was getting so much pleasure. He moaned as he gripped himself tighter, "Oh Clare…"

I couldn't resist. I pushed my computer off of my lap and I pushed a shaky finger into myself. My breath hitched as I let the feeling of pleasure take over my body. I didn't masturbate much before Eli and I stopped publically seeing each other, but now I was more frequent in doing in.

Eli groaned as he squeezed the base of his penis. I could see the veins practically popping out as his hand worked on getting him off. It was really quite attractive.

I moved my fingers at the same pace as his fist. I cried out, "Oh!" my hips bucked and I knew I was close.

Eli's hand began to twist over himself. I was so close I could barely stand it, "Eli!" I cried out as I imagined it was him fingers instead on my own as I released. I fell back against the pillows.

Eli wasn't finished yet. He moaned as he gripped his penis, "S-So close…."

Eli's hand moved at a fast pace. His face contorted with pleasure as he finally released. He fell back against his bed panting. I giggled, "That was fun."

Eli sat up and used a tissue to clean himself, "I'm glad you enjoyed the show. It's so much harder to do that when it's not your hand getting me there…"

My blush deepened, "This weekend I'll be there, patients Eli."

Eli chuckled, "Fine, fine, I'll be a good boy until then, so go get dressed and get some sleep, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I nodded, "ELI?"

"Yes Clare?" He asked.

I blushed, "No more quickies in Morty, I hurt my back the last time."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

The next day I dressed in black jeans and a band tee that Clare bought me a few months ago. I hoped she would like me in it.

I finished my hair up and grabbed the keys to my car. I saw my mom on my way out, "Hey baby boy."

I smiled and kissed my mom's cheek, "Morning mom, I have to go, I'm late. Can I have that?" I asked, eyeing her piece of strudel.

My mom nodded, "I'll make another for me. Have a good day at school."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I went to school with a light smile on my face. I was happy about last night.

When I walked down the hall I saw Eli wearing the shirt I bought him. I blushed and as I walked away Eli gave me a slap on the ass, "Hey Sexy!"

Mr. Simpson came down the hall just in time, "Elijah Goldsworthy my office NOW!"

A/N: Sorry guys, I know it's short but I have a lot to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! So guys I'm really sorry I know I've been really MIA lately and I am sorry. During the school year I will be writing at the very max three stories at a time. I will probably update once a week but that's all I can really do. But if you guys want mini stories check out my RP, the link is on my profile.

Instead of special shout outs I will be doing a question. Whoever's answer is right or cutest or funniest or whatever will get the chapter dedicated to them. I will do a list of thank you at the end of the story. I love you all! Today's question:

**Which two people are your favorite Degrassi couple?**

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

Fuck. Simpson was going to suspend me for sexual harassment. Even if I told him Clare was my girlfriend he would still suspend me. I had to learn to be more careful. CeCe was going to kill me.

"Eli Goldsworthy?" Simpson's secretary asked.

I looked up and nodded.

The women smiled, "Mr. Simpson will see you now."

I got up but I paused when my phone rang. A text, from Clare:

_Good luck! I'm sorry I got you in trouble!_

I chuckled and I was about to text back but the women held her hand out, "Phone Goldsworthy, you know the rules."

I sighed, "Sorry." And I gave her the phone.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

I wanted nothing more than to go save Eli in the principles office but before he ran off he told me not to worry and he's take care of everything. Math class wasn't exactly helping with the worry. How could I try to do geometry when Eli was getting charged with probably harassment? I needed to get out of here but without Eli skipping wouldn't be fun. So I'm stuck. Waiting.

Eventually class ended and I rushed to my locker to see if Eli was waiting for me. No such luck, he was nowhere to be found. I decided to go check his locker but my phone tone caught me off guard. I grabbed it out of my locker and took a sigh of relief when I saw it was from Eli.

_Sorry Blue Eyes, looks like I got a three day unwanted vacation. Can you handle us being apart for that long? No fingering Clare unless it's my fingers got it? ;) Love you Blue. –E_

Great, he was going to be gone for three days. Seventy two Eli less hours! It was Tuesday so I would be in school most of the day and need the other time for homework. Lunch was usually our time to get off campus. I was going to miss him.

What's worse is he hates when I masturbate. He wants us to share our pleasure instead of us trying to pleasure ourselves. This will be the longest few days of my life.

I took a breath and texted back:

_Too bad your gone Goldsworthy, I wasn't wearing any underwear today and I was going to let you find out for yourself :P Enjoy the vacation! Love you too! –C_

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Eli's POV:**

I groaned when I looked at Clare's text. This would be a damn long three days. I really just wanted to see Clare so I decided to shoot her an IM. I logged onto my account and smiled when I saw she was online. I quickly typed up a message:

_Missing you Clare, up for a Skype date?_

Clare messaged back almost instantly:

_Missing you too but my French book is missing me more so I have to get back to my homework :P_

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. It's just like Clare to bail on a date to actually do homework. I typed a message:

_Oh come on Blue, loosen up, please? Don't deprive me of your beauty for weeks._

That had to get her for sure. My computer dinged:

_Fine, fine, but after my French homework, I'll text you when I'm done! :* _

And she appeared offline. I smiled, I knew she couldn't resist.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

**Clare's POV:**

I sighed and laid back on the bed as I closed my French book. It took an hour longer than expected and all I wanted was to curl up for a nap. Instead of texting I found Eli's number and just pressed the green call button because it was kind of late and I didn't know what time my mom would be in from her date.

The phone rang a few times before he answered, "Hey Clare." He yawned.

I giggled, "Sorry did I ruin your beauty sleep?"

Eli chuckled, "I believe you're the beauty and I'm the beast. What took so long on the homework Edwards?"

"My teacher hates me I swear." I said totally seriously as I kicked off my jeans and slipped on a pair of panties. I pulled on a pair of sweats and traded my uniform top for a cotton tank while Eli talked about his boring night without me. He was so dramatic at times.

I got back under my covers and moaned lightly, "Mmm I'm so comfy I wish you were here to cuddle up with me…"

Eli sighed, "I know, I wish I was there too… are your parents home? CeCe and Bullfrog grounded me but you could come over…"

"Hang on, I'll check." I crawled out of bed and slipped on my puppy slippers. It was my mom's week so I checked her room. My parents decided to turn their old bedroom into the guest room and they took the other two.

I stepped into my mom's light beige room and noticed no one was there. That was weird. She never stayed out this late on weeknights.

I went back to my room and curled under the covers. Just as I was about to tell Eli I would go over I heard someone walk in the house and I heard a high pitched giggle before I heard her voice "Shh Jeremy I can't wake my daughter she'll know I snuck a boy in."

A/N: How was it? Sorry it's short.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I am so sorry! I have been crazy busy lately! I was super excited this week, someone sent me a message on AIM, it made my day! (You know who you are) I love hearing from you guys, so seriously, I'm always online, usually doing work, but I am always willing to give teasers for anything I'm working on. I also I got a private message from another reviewer, you are so sweet! But anyways, as for dedications, I liked all of your answers for favorite couple but I loved this a lot so this chapter is for:

_Emmajewl_

_You are a great writer. Update soon please. And to answer your question the best degrassi couple is eclare. Reason number 1: how can you not love that ship name? Reason Number 2: Because they teach children about magnets and how opposites attract. Number 3: if it wasn't for this relationship Clare would still be wearing those damn glasses._

Anyways, this chapters question is….what is your favorite Degrassi episode and why? (if you don't know the title, no big deal, just tell me a bit about it)

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Oh my God! My mom was sneaking in a boy! She would have never done anything like this before! I can't believe it, she isn't a teenager anymore.

I was furious. I decided if my mother could break her own rules I did not have any reason to follow them so I dressed in my light skinny jeans, a white tank top and I threw one of my old university sweatshirts over it. It was too late to walk but I know Eli couldn't pick me up, so I decided to just suck it up.

When I got down the stairs I came face to face with a strange man. He reeked of beer and he looked like the scruffy office type. In his hand I saw a pack of "Extra Pleasure" condom. Gross.

"H-hi…" He said, not very smoothly.

I smiled flakey at him, "Jeremy was it?"

"Yes…you must be…um your mother's kid?" He asked. He clearly was too drunk to have even taken her name.

I scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, just don't get her pregnant."

I pushed my way past him but he turned and looked at me with confused eyes, "Isn't it a little late for a walk?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't pretend to care, lock the door when you sneak out kay?"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

"Clare?" I asked as I answered my phone. It was late and I really hadn't expected her to actually come over.

I heard her sniffle lightly, "E-Eli? I'm coming over…my m-mom she-"

Clare stopped speaking and I started to panic. What if she was out in the cold all by herself? What if she needed me? What if something happened to her mom. I sprung up out of bed and began frantically putting on clothes, "Just stay where you are? Where are you? I'll come pick you up! Clare?"

She sighed, "I'm right outside Eli, could you let me in? If your parents are still up then I could just-"

"They are asleep, hang on" I took a sigh of relief as I made my way down the steps. I knew Clare was upset, but she was safe with me so that was all I could really ask for.

I opened up the door for her and saw she was clutching her chest tightly. It was cold tonight and she was shivering. I gave her a quick kiss before wrapping my arms around her and whispering, "Hey…what's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Let's just go upstairs, I'm cold…"

I nodded and took her hand, quickly pulling her up my steps. My parents were heavy sleepers but I didn't want to risk anything.

Once we entered my room, Clare dove under my covers and wrapped herself up like a burrito. I chuckled, "Take off your shirt, bra too."

Clare raised her eyebrow, "How would that help me-"

I cut her off, "Body heat."

Clare blushed and nodded. To my surprised I saw not only her top and bra, but her jeans and panties came flying out from the covers. I smiled, "Shall I strip too?"

Clare nodded, "Yes please?"

I chuckled and quickly removed all of the clothing from my body. I caught Clare glancing at my penis as I slipped into bed. I whispered, "You can touch you know, my body is all yours."

Clare smiled but instead she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back, "Clare what's wrong…?"

Clare sighed, "Eli as I was leaving I came face to face with the drunk my mom brought home for dessert…"

Fuck. Her mom was newly divorced so I figured something like this might happen. I shuttered at the thought of Helen Edwards having sex. God.

"Oh Clare…" I sighed. Clare's eyes filled with tears and her body shook as the sad wet liquid slipped down my bare chest.

I stroked her cinnamon hair as she wept, "Eli I can't deal with this. They just split up! How could she be having sex already! I hate her Eli!"

"No you don't" I whispered, "You may wish you do but you don't. Clare your mom is in a tough place, cut her a little slack. Sure, having sex with strangers is wrong but it's just a phase Clare, she'll get over it."

"How do you know that?" Clare whispered.

I shrugged, "I don't, but I know that if you ever need a place to go when this happens, you can always, always come here."

Clare broke from our embrace and looked into my eyes with pure passion and love, "Thank you Eli."

I smiled back with as much feeling, "I love you Clare."

She leaned down, pressing her soft breasts to my chest and she kissed me, "I love you too Eli."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare!" I hear my mother's voice and myself and the naked body shot up next to me. Oh fuck! Clare and I fell asleep….naked.

CeCe covered her eyes, "Oh goodness! Cover up you two! Downstairs, now!"

CeCe slammed the door. I looked over at Clare and she was white as a sheet. I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "its okay Clare…."

"Oh my God…" She whispered, "Eli…does this mean we can't see each other anymore?"

"What!" I asked in shock, "No, no, so CeCe knows, its okay, they love you Clare."

Clare groaned and fell back against the bed, "Eli why can't we just tell people?"

I sighed and snaked an arm around her waist. I knew this would happen someday but I was hoping that day would be far away, "Clare we can't. You were miserable when we were together publically, it's just easier this way."

Clare got out of my bed and began putting on her own clothes, "It's not easier Eli, I don't mind people whispering or not wanting to be around me, I just want to be around you."

"Let's talk about this later." I said, "We need to go deal with CeCe."

I took Clare's hand once we were dressed and I pulled her downstairs. With a final kiss and a deep breath we walked into the kitchen and sat down with CeCe…

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

"Oh goodness!" CeCe began and my hand tightened against Eli's. CeCe looked horrified and incredibly shocked.

Eli stroked my hand with his thumb. It was slightly comforting but no Advil to the fear I was experiencing. Eli knew that, but he was sweet for trying.

"Mom I-" Eli began but he was cut off.

"Elijah Goldsworthy you know we love Clare why would you hide this from us?" I smiled at her comment.

I thought about chiming in but my shyness got the best of me. Eli was on his own.

"Mom Clare and I thought it was best to keep it a secret….we're really sorry." Eli explained.

CeCe sighed, "Alright, we have to tell your father so an incident like this never happens again." CeCe smiled then, "Clare sweetheart, welcome back to the family." She gave me a big hug and a soft motherly kiss on the cheek.

I smiled back, "CeCe could we maybe keep this between the four of us…? My parents don't really want me dating anymore…"

CeCe nodded, "Sure sweetheart, you two go get cleaned up, we can break it to Bullfrog over some sushi?"

I smiled and gave CeCe a big hug, "Thank you!"

CeCe smiled, "You're welcome darling. Keep it down upstairs though, I have a headache."

Eli and I nodded. We took each other's hands and fled up the stairs with love filled eyes and excited hearts, finally something good.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"Clare!" Eli cried out as I pulled my mouth off his cock. We just had amazing sex without having t worry about being quite. It was so nice and so….good.

Eli laid back against the bed panting and he pulled my naked body to him. He was so warm and so toned…

His gentle fingers played with my curls as I pressed soft kisses to his chest. Eli was supporting a huge grin and he looked adorable. Eli's thumb softly caressed my cheek, "Clare?"

"Yes?" I hummed as I scooted up his body a bit. His hands were course but they felt amazing as he grazed my bare hip.

"I love you…." He whispered as he kissed my soft hair with his gentle lips.

I blushed. These were the most amazing moments, "I love you too Eli."

His arms tightened around my waist. I giggled as I was pulled to his chest, "Clare?" He asked again.

I smiled, "What is it Eli?"

His hands rubbed my back soothingly. "Clare I'm ready…"

I raised my eyebrows as if waiting for him to elaborate. Eli turned on to his side and looked in my eyes, taking my hand, "Clare I'm ready, for us to go public again…"

"What?" I squeaked. It was true my parents never wanted me to date again, but for Eli I had no reason to follow their morals.

Eli nodded, "I'm ready Clare, if you still want this?"

A wide smile spread over my face, "I'm ready Eli, one hindered percent."

Eli's lips met mine briefly before he pulled back. I groaned and he brought his lips back with more force. As we kissed his hands began to wonder and after a few short minutes my back was against the mattress with Eli on top…

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Clare was nervous, that was obvious. We had decided to wait a few weeks, we talked it over with CeCe and Bullfrog and they thought it would be best to wait until the fresh semester to start.

"Clare! We have to go!" I called out from the kitchen. CeCe giggled, "She will come down, give her time. Clare's just nervous."

I nodded, "I kno- Oh Clare!"

Clare came down the steps with a full smile. Her hair was perfectly curled and her face was glowing like an angel.

She blushed when she saw me, giving me a hug. I hugged her back, feeling her soft breasts against my chest. CeCe smiled, "You kids should get to school."

I nodded and took Clare's hand, "Are you ready?"

Clare nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

We had been sat parked in front of the school for the past ten minutes. "Clare, we have to go, we don't have to do this."

Clare nodded, "I know, but I want to…"

I took her hand in a comforting grip, "Clare, come on, let's just do it."

Clare smiled and we got out of the car. As we walked in hand and hand, people stared. They whispered, gasped even. I just chuckled.

Clare pulled me close to her as we stood in front of the school, "Are you sure you want this?" She asked me.

I chuckled and kissed her face, "Clare, all I want is to love you."


End file.
